


Child Killers

by Siderea



Series: Gundam Wing One-shots [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for shitty old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "The thrill of your kill becomes your only law."--27 June 2008

Children aren't normally killers. They are indoctrinated by their parents in 'good' and 'bad' and 'right' and 'wrong', and killing tends to fall under 'bad' and 'wrong' more often than not.

The creators of the gundams chose four children and a married man for their pilots. Well, the married man forced his way in because of his family and, after his death, was replaced by a fifth child.

Five children, two of them raised by killers, all of them told to destroy.

When you're told that your only chance of survival is to kill until you die, you kill and kill and kill. No matter how old you are, no matter who you are. Those five pilots were no different. They killed and killed and killed. They left large swathes of destruction in their wake.

They had nothing else.


End file.
